The field of invention is switch lever lock-outs for locking switch levers in a desired position, and more particularly to switch lever lockouts which engage holes formed in switch cavity walls.
Switches are used in many applications to control the flow of electrical energy. The switches can be used to redirect electrical energy from one circuit to another, and can be used to stop the flow of electrical energy through a circuit. In both cases the circuits become de-energized, that is without a voltage.
One particular type of switch is a circuit breaker which cuts off the flow of electrical energy when the flow of electrical energy through the switch exceeds a predetermined value. Many of these circuit breakers include a switch tongue movable between an “On” position and an “Off” position. Walls adjacent the switch tongue between the “On” and “Off” positions define a switch tongue cavity. Opposing holes in the wall can receive pins to prevent movement of the switch tongue.
Maintenance personnel often use a circuit breaker to interrupt the flow of electrical energy through a, circuit when the circuit, or electrical components connected thereto, require maintenance. The circuit breaker, however, is often remote from the location requiring maintenance. Therefore, it is desirable to lock out the circuit breaker to prevent an individual from inadvertently energizing the circuit while maintenance is being performed.
A known circuit breaker lock-out disclosed in French Patent No. 2,424,619 shows leaf springs having pins which engage the inwardly opening holes of the switch tongue cavity walls. However, operation of the lock-out is difficult, and requires two hands to engage and disengage the lock-out from the circuit breaker. Therefore, a need exists for an effective, easy to use, circuit breaker lock-out assembly.